Nuclear Proliferation in North Korea
North Korea is known to have the materials to make nuclear weapons and a variety of launch technologies. What is the proper role of the international community with respect to nuclear proliferation in North Korea? The Right to Nuclear Arms? Does a nation have a right to nuclear weapons? Is that right unconditional? In the ideal world, no nation would have nuclear arms. As our technology grows, we increasingly empower individuals to do things that it took legions of people to do in the past. Unfortunately, that also means the power to destroy. The more nations who have nuclear weapons, the more likely it is that command and control over those weapons systems will fail. The result will be the power of the bomb in the hands of the one. And that is when we will see the next nuclear attack. So we have to stop proliferation in its current state. And that means no new nations should get the bomb, and existing nations should reduce stockpiles. And the two should not be tied together. In the case of North Korea, forgetting the fact that the "Dear Leader" is a very bad person, should not be allowed to get the bomb. And given who he is and his background, we should be especially concerned that he will give it to other rogue nations or terrorists. --The Prophet 03:49, 7 July 2006 (UTC) *Although nuclear weapons pose a great danger to humans, the all-feared nuclear war has never become a reality. In fact, only twice in history have nuclear weapons been used against other humans (Hiroshima and Nagasaki). Western press announced the end of civilization when China began nuclear tests, and the same happened for Pakistan and India in the 90's (the only consecuences of these programs were the opening of new treaties and negotiations). It seems that the threat of 'Mutually Assured Destruction' is an effective deterrent. Therefore, it is reasonable to speculate that a nuclear weaponized North Korea will not bring about the nuclear winter. On the other hand, although nuclear non-proliferation must be an international goal if we are to live in a safer world, countries with extensive nuclear arsenals cannot impose non-proliferation on other sovereign nations until they show some cooperation as well. Also, suspicions arise when countries like the United States do all in their power to prevent North Korea from attaining nuclear weapons, while supporting analogous programs in Israel. It seems that the desire to end the nuclear era extends only as far as the political interests involved. --Waldsen 05:53, 9 July 2006 (UTC) * It is ideal to prohibit any nuclear weapon in the world but it is not practical because of nuclear weapon owners. In order to balance between the interest of the owners and the safety of the world, what we should encourage is the Nuclear Non-Proliferation. This goal brought us the Nuclear Non-Proliferation Treaty. Someone suggests North Korea should be allowed to possess nuclear weapons as other owners do. However, this opinion is a kind of putting the cart before the horse. We should ask all nations including United States and North Korea to give up nuclear weapons instead, although it is not practical. Therefore, what we can do is discourage any Nuclear Proliferation. Someone suggests Nuclear Proliferation does not lead a serious danger because of the terror of Mutually Assured Destruction. It is somehow misleading, I think. The danger does exist but gradually comes. When a party possesses a super power or a party is under definitely disadvantage except nuclear weapons, a nuclear war will occur except nuclear weapons are reduced. On the other hand, we should discourage any Nuclear Proliferation and the leader of North Korea is somehow considered as evil, but we should not treat North Korea in an unfair way or by violence. It is not only unethical, but also encourages some terrorists to spark wars between us. In consequence, we should do our best through the peaceful method to resist Nuclear Proliferation in North Korea. Diplomatic channels as China is doing is an example. However diplomatic method requires strong support and patience. It can't be successful if the US and Japan do not fully support it. --teki 09:29, 12 July 2006 (UTC) External Links * Iranian Nuclear Crisis Timeline Most Complete Timeline Available * North Korea Conducts a Nuclear Weapons Test—but Iran Remains the Target for the Next War Category:International_affairs Category:North Korea